A Night's Make Out
by Shusuika
Summary: A fic about Jiraya and Orochimaru. Strange but interesting pairing I must say.


A Night's Make Out

20 year old Jiraya pinned down His comrade Orochimaru on the bed of their sharing room.

They were in the middle of a mission together, but Jiraya could no longer hold the tension he was in with his teammate who drove him insane with their constant arguments about what was right or wrong. Not to mention that Jiraya was in the middle of a youth crisis, located inside his pants, and he just witnessed his teammate taking his last shower, which only increased his crisis.

Images of Orochimaru's naked form kept showing inside his head, even as they were arguing just a while ago. He could see that the snake boy was taken aback at his sudden outburst, and smirked mentally at how Orochi would be even more shocked when he would kiss him.

Without losing time, Jiraya pressed his hungry lips against Orochi who struggled at the beginning, not fully cooping with the situation at the moment, but as the man over him insisted in getting into his mouth, Orochi complied and allowed him to explore. What harm would it do?

Deep down Orochi felt drawn to Jiraya's touches and dominative new side that he just discovered. Jiraya successfully removed all of the clothes and weapons and any addition that Orochi worn, just having his teammate completely exposed before his hungry eyes. Jiraya always found fascinating that pale skin of Orochi and did not wasted time to taste it, starting with his neck, a very sensitive spot that brought a gasp out of the snake's lips and caused his spine to arch at the lick of a wet flexible tongue.

Jiraya's hips were savagely humping against Orochi's middle in anticipation, such movements that only rose excitement within the snake who melted into Jiraya's skilled tongue that was working its way down his neck until he found a rosy nipple.

Orochi cried out when Jiraya did not waste anytime and took one pink nub into his hungry mouth, sucking at it, nibbling and licking as if it was made of candy and he wanted more.

The man on top could swear he never heard Orochi's voice so much in just one night, and was sure as hell he would hear a lot more than just irregular pants and low 'ohh', or 'uhh'.

He could feel Orochi harden himself with the constant attack of Jiraya's mad hips that pressed and rubbed against his middle, and Jiraya was sure that Orochi wanted this as much as he did. But play time was not over, as when he was done with the abused now red nipples, he licked his way down to the snake's hard length that was spilling fluids of excitement. Jiraya felt the scent of those fluids and took a hold of Orochi's hips to force them apart even further so that he had full access to that forbidden area, one that he always dreamt of taking and ravishing it whole to no end.

Jiraya gave a long generous lick to Orochi's small pink hole, earning a surprised gasp from the snake at the new wet feeling between his legs. The man made sure to leave his hands pressed against Orochi's buttocks so that he could prepare his lover for the outcome, still licking at his little hole with as much saliva as he could before pressing that tongue against Orochi's entrance.

He listened to the snake's pants becoming more audible moans when his tongue managed to slip inside the tight ring of flesh, and with much flexibility, moved inside of Orochi, making sure he was wet and slippery enough. Jiraya pushed one finger deep into his lover, listening to his voice at the first intrusion that was alien to him. He carefully moved his finger until he added in the second and finally the third, stretching Orochi, watching him taking a tight hold on the sheets around him, bearing with the new feeling, and slowly becoming fond of it.

Jiraya smirked, knowing full well that Orochi would be eager for something else when he find that out, and without wasting more time, removed his fingers out and placed something much harder and bigger into Orochi. He swear he never heard Orochi scream this loud at their first real intrusion, and waited, soothing him with loving words until the snake gave Jiraya a lustful look, begging for more.

Jiraya was only happy to comply, and started to move inside Orochi, basking in the amazing warm tightness, listening to the now very vocal Orochi moaning and calling out his name with every trust, every time he pulled out and the feel of being filled over and over, just to be touched in a way that seemed almost impossible.

Jiraya watched Orochi writhe in pleasure under him, face now flushed, in pure bliss, his black mass of hair spread all over the bed and his face. He never felt so excited in his whole life, and wanted Orochi to feel it, what he was feeling, by fastening his pace, practically pounding Orochi to the mattress, rocking the bed, making his lover cry out his name every time he would hit that bundle of nerves inside him.

But all must end, and when Orochi felt it, he cling to Jiraya who never ceased his movements on his body, feeling himself being pushed over the edge.

Orochimaru cried out, louder than ever Jiraya's name, releasing himself, losing himself to an endless ocean of bliss, barely registering Jiraya still ravaging him before he too would fill Orochi with his warm seed and succumb on top.

Both breathed out desperately for breath, dazed and pleased.

Jiraya hold onto Orochi for the rest of the night, in which Orochi complied, leaning into his new lover's offer of affection.

End.


End file.
